The Medic
by ElleChii
Summary: The medic, always happy to help, always fooling around, always having a good time (unless he's getting shot at!) He's a happy man!... or is he?


He was the oldest of the gang, during the team meetings and outside of battle, he was always so happy and uncaring, but in the battle, he was either a brute at fighting or a dedicated healer, rushing to the front line to provide whatever support he could, He wasn't the strongest fighter, but he certanly was the most dedicated to keep his partners safe.

When he was with the people he cared about, the people he could talk to, laugh with, fool around with, he was the happiest man alive, nobody knew that in fact, he held the deepest sadness of all.

He was the first to help others, the first to listen to whatever they had to say, the first to be there when something bad was going on, in fact, he cared so much for them, but they were very rarely there for him.

It was late one night, all the guys were all together, drinking and fooling around, The Medic didn't exactly feel very well that night and decided to go to his room before everyone else. As he walked into his room, he found himself unable to look up, as he closed the door and found himself against it, and slowly sat on the ground, as he pondered... "Am I really needed here?" Archimedes showed up and sat on his shoulder, Medic couldn't help but smile at his feathered companion.

As he got up and took off his big red coat, he heard a light tap on the door, "Ja?" "It's me, doc, it's Dell" Engineer slowly opened the door and walked in, carrying an extra beer, "Thought you might want company." He said, handing the beer "Oh, Zhank you, Engineer, but truly, I was going to bed." Engie raised an eyebrow, "You sure you weren't just tryn'a get away from those noisy fellers?" Medic really wanted to be alone... "No I am being honest, I am simply tired, ve had a rough day today." Engie wasn't convinced "You alright, doc?" Medic paused for a moment... "Ja... Ja i'm.. alright, I just need... Time, on my own, but, zhank you for the concern" Medic said as he nearly pushed Engie out of his room and closed it, he sighed and heard "Sorry, Doc, G'night" Heard the footsteps and threw himself on his bed, not caring that he was still wearing his boots, It took a pretty long time but eventaully, he managed to fall alseep.

The next morning, he woke up in sweat, panting and breathing loudly, He quickly looked around his room, tirelessly, "Archimedes?" As soon as he saw the white head of the bird pop up, he instantly felt utter relief, he went back to his bed to savour the few more moments he had to relax, untill he-

*BANG BANG BANG* "PRIVATE MEDIC, REPORT TO THE DINING ROOM AS SOON AS YOU GET OUT OF BED, . !" *STOMP STOMP STomp stomp stomp...*

"Zhat was the loudest alarm I have ever heard." Medic thought to himself as he was still attempting to keep his balance at the sudden jumpscare this crazy american caused.

As soon as he was ready, the medic grabbed his coat and quickly made his way to the dining room, Engie was there, along with Sniper and Demoman, Medic took a quick look at Demoman who was... Still asleep. "Poor wanka probably never went to bed last night" Sniper said in a sarcastic tone. "Should ve vake him up?" No reponce was made, untill they heard people talking. "Nah man, I swear, this BLU Spy was right in my face tryn'a backstab me, and I was like 'Oh do you don't' and he was like trying to spin me 'round, like 'BEH BEH BEH' tryn'a stab me, But I was too fast, cause,well Duh i'm the fastest, and then-" "PRIVATE SCOUT, KINDLY SHUT YOUR MOUTH! AND YOU PRIVATE HEAVY, DONT LET HIM BADGER YOU WITH THOSE TALES." Soldier screamed at Scout and Heavy who had just arrived, it took everyone by surprise, there was an invading silence... "Herr Solider?" "WHAT IS IT?" "Did you vake up the wrong side of zhe bed zhis morning?" Medic asked, hesitatingly, he didn,t respond, just looked at the medic with his deathstare under his.

"LISTEN HERE FOLKS, WE HAVE A PROBLEM ON OUR HANDS, AND WE'LL NEED EVERYONE'S HELP" Soldier spat, Slowly, Demoman awoke from his insane slumper, he wiped the drool off his cheek and looked around. "... AW CREPE!" He exclamed, Seeing how everyone was distrubed. "IT'S NOT YOU BOY, IT'S THIS GUY'S FAULT" Soldier threw a very blurry and dark picture, it looked like a silhouette of a demon or something. "Herr Soldier, shouldn't ve vait for Herr Spy and Herr Pyro to be here before discusing this?" the Medic asked, "THAT'S THE PROBLEM, PRIVATE MEDIC, THERE DIDN'T REPORT TO THEIR ROOMS LAST NIGHT." Soldier screamed, everyone was surprised, they all looked at each other, confused, why weren't their partners back to their rooms last night after drinking?

"So wa-wa-wait hold on a sec, you're saying the reason why Spy and Pyro are gone, its cyz'o this thing? y'sure?" Scout asked, "THAT IS PRECISELY WHAT I AM SAYING, BOTH THEIR ROOMS SHOWED NO TRACE OF THEM EVEN GOING THERE LAST NIGHT, PRIVATE SPY'S BED WAS STILL MADE AND PYRO'S FLAMETHROWER IS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND" Spy is isndeed a gentleman, he always makes his bed upon waking up, and Pyro always has his flamethrower. "NOW, HERE'S WHAT WE'rE GONNA DO, I NEED YOU TWO TO-" the Medic acted like he was listening, but in fact, knowing his teammates were gone caused a deep pain through his chest.

After their meeting, everyone gathered to their rooms to prepare for battle, their best lead was the demon that suddenly apeared to they al decided to assault it, with only brief description where it's found, the Medic found himself unable to think of anything other than their safety, anxiety kicked in, he suddenly crumpled to the floor, shaking like crazy.

*toc toc toc* "Doc? Ey doc, can I come in?" It was Scout, "L-later Scout, i'm busy." there was a pause, slowly the medic heard the door open behind him, he didn't look at the door, he kept his eyes closed, he heard slow, hesitant footsteps walk near him, he then felt a warm hand touch his shoulder, no words were needed, but he suddenly calmed down, as he opened his eyes, he saw Scout, who held out his hand to help him get up, "I guess asking if you're alright would be stupid, right?" Scout asked "Stupid indeed, my friend" both chuckled, "Vhat did you want?" Medic asked, Scout just pointed at a bat the Medic had confiscated from breaking nearly every window in the base with it, he handed it over, Scout was walking towards the door, but paused as he reached it, he didn't look at the medic, just said "you know this ain't yo'fault, right, Doc?" The medic didn't answer, the Scout took this as an invitation to leave, he just walked out the door and closed it behind him, The medic grabbed his things, kissed Archimedes on the head and left.

As he walked through the hallway, he realised that, yet another teammate was worried about him, but there was really no need, there was no problem... at least, He thought there wasn't any problem, "PRIVATE MEDIC, I SEE YOU ARE READY." Soldier screamed "Really indeed, Herr Soldier." Soldier smiled under his helmet, untill they both heard a distinct scream comming from the end of the hallway, It sounded like Engineer, Both didn't hesitate and ran to Engineer's room, banging on the door *BANG BANG BANG* "ENGINEER, ANSWER US RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" there was no response... only agonising sounds of pain from the other side of the door, "MOVE SON!" Soldier aimed his Rocket Launcher at the door, destroying the door, and what they saw on the other side of the door, they could not believe.

It's so short! i'm sorry i'm lacking a bit of inspiration with this one...

Cliffhanger! I'm not sure myself what's happened to Engie, but i'm sure I'll figure something out :P

it's acctually pretty hard to talk like the characters and make it believable xD

Also! I'm in a cosplay groupe :P and we cosplayed Team fortress 2! I cosplayed Scout! we were all girls we also coslayed Medic, Sniper and Engineer :P go like us on  SparklingPotatoesCosplay !


End file.
